


Power and issues

by Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone survived endgame, Gen, Just Tony hate, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky/pseuds/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky
Summary: Carol finds flaws in Tony's logic.





	Power and issues

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and I had to write it. Sorry its so short.

"Okay wait...I'm confused." Carol Danvers was sitting in a booth at the back of a dimly lit bar. She was on Earth and for once not alone. She was surrounded by her new teammates, friends even, and they were celebrating. "What's the time line to all this, Steve found Bucky, you created a robot and then you all got in a fight?" 

 

"Pretty much." Clint stated.

 

"Why the fight?" Carol questioned. 

 

Tony sighed deeply. There was something dark in his eyes that Carol recognised. It was guilt. She felt it too. After everything she did for the Kree how could she not. 

 

"When I built that robot - when I built Ultron." 

 

"We" Bruce interrupted. "We built ultron." 

 

Tony took another long shaky breath. "When we built Ultron. There were consequences. Ultron killed hundreds, thousands even, and it was my - our - fault." 

 

"And how does that equal yous fighting." 

 

"After everything I came to the decision that we needed oversight. That we couldn't just be left alone. So I went to the UN and we drafted the Accords. They stated that the UN could dictate what the avengers did. Where we went, when we went there, it was up to them to make the hard calls and if we didn't comply..." The whole table was silent, everyone had tensed up. Carol was sitting inbetween Sam and Steve and she could feel the anger radiating off both of them. 

 

Wanda spoke up from across from her, her voice horse from lack of use.

 

"If we didn't comply we were thrown in a top notch prison made just for us and treated like animals."

 

"Oh" Carol whispered.

 

The silence got thicker and thicker but finally Carol had the nerve to ask the question that had been rattling around in her brain.

 

"But why sign?"

 

"A lot of us didn't and we went on the run." Sam replied.

 

"How much is a lot of us?"

 

"Almost all, and those who did sign eventually changed their minds."

 

"I'm not surprised." Carol stated, she finished her drink and set it down on the table. "I wouldn't have signed if I hadn't done anything wrong."

 

"What do you mean done anything wrong?" Tony questioned.

 

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but the whole accords thing kind of started with ultron, right? If it wasn't for Ultron you wouldn't have ever thought the avengers needed oversight." Tony nodded. "And who's fault was Ultron, I just think it was unfair that the whole team would need oversight if it was just your mistake, maybe you just need a babysitter."

 

Bucky chuckled from his seat beside wanda and Tony glared at him and stood up.

 

"Whatever." he muttered and walked over to Rhodes.

 

"I've been wanting to tell him that for ages." Bucky said.

 

"Then why didn't you?"

 

Bucky shrugged "It's not that simple. It never with people like us."

 

Carol looked around the bar and decided that he was right. There was too much power in one room and too many people with serious issues. Unfortunately those two things coincided. 


End file.
